


[Fanart]To Make Much of Time

by viola20208102



Category: Avengers(Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel(Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: Sineala wrote a super cute Story that 12+ Tony traveled back to the days of Avengers V1 when ironman’s identity still a unrevealed secret. Here's an undetailed clip of the original:12 + Tony's cash doesn't work, and Ironman didn’t carry his wallet, so Steve had to pick up the TAB for two billionaires. Steve, Shyly and proudly, emptied his wallet to pay the bill, as two billionaires watched in silence. Awwwwwww





	[Fanart]To Make Much of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Make Much of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066209) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Sineala wrote a super cute Story that 12+ Tony traveled back to the days of Avengers V1 when ironman’s identity still a unrevealed secret. Here's an undetailed clip of the original:12 + Tony's cash doesn't work, and Ironman didn’t carry his wallet, so Steve had to pick up the TAB for two billionaires. Steve, Shyly and proudly, emptied his wallet to pay the bill, as two billionaires watched in silence. Awwwwwww

_ _


End file.
